In the conventional logistics, container transportation or commodities has mostly utilized bar codes for identification, wherein the bar codes are usually placed on the outmost layer of the commodities so it is hardly free of filth or damage. Once the bar codes get dirty, the bar-code reader cannot recognize them anymore so the identification of the bar codes becomes difficult. Besides, the bar codes make the whole procedure complicated and inefficient since the attaching and detaching steps of bar codes, which are respectively performed before and after identification, decrease progress rate of the whole procedure. As a result, better efficiency can be provided and significant time and cost can be saved by adoption of another identification method for omitting these attaching and detaching steps.
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system has been developed to fulfill these requirements. RFID system is a kind of identification system that utilizes radio waves to exchange desired information by wireless communication between readers and RFID tags (e.g. cards) that are attached to human body or objects, wherein each tag includes a memory IC, an antenna and a covering layer. The information stored in the tag of the RFID system is rewritable because of its digital format. As a result, the tags can be reused through recycling. For the passive RFID tags, there is no need to maintain or preserve them since they equip with no battery. The RFID tags can normally perform communication when they are covered with papers, wood or plastics. However, when covered with metal, no communication can be obtained.
In view of the aforementioned conventional deficiency, there is a need to increase receiving distance and range of RFID tag. As a result, the present inventor makes diligent studies to provide consumers with an electronic tagged box that capable of increasing receiving distance and range of RFID tag according to the motive of the present invention,